fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Gewartet
"verdammte scheisse, du bekommst nichts mehr, schau dich mal an mann!" "he komm bitte! ich pack das heute sonst nicht mehr!" "nein mann, schieb deinen junkee arsch aus meiner wohnung und nehm deine verfickten spritzen mit, sonst lernste mal mr. rechter faustschlagkennen, du erbärmlicher scheissehaufen!" Daniel war angepisst. Sorichtig angepiist. Im ersten Moment sah alles danach aus, einen relaxten Abend mit seinem Gras zu verbringen, als dieser 'scheissehaufen', spitzname zecke, nen totalen Affen schiebend, in seine Wohnung kroch. Daniel Forster, ledig, 26 Jahre alt, drogensüchtig. Seinen Alltag verbrachte er meisst vor seiner Glotze, zusammen mit seiner Bong, Kiff und natürlich auch anderen Drogen. 'Hauptsache knallen tuts' ist sein Motto, was er nun schon geraumer Zeit nachging. Arbeiten geht daniel natürlich nicht. Wieso auch? 680 euro im Monat plus Mietgeld, alles von Vater Staat. Wer will da schon arbeiten, wenn man sich pausenlos von einem Trip in den nächsten donnern kann? Er leidet zwar nicht körperlich von den stundenlangen exzessen, jedoch ist sein Verstand schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, und seine Messlatte zur Gewalt is ziemlich tief aufgesetzt. Nunja, was soll man anderes erwarten? Daniels Mutter starb bei dessen Geburt, im Isar-Klinikum - München. Sein Vater, bzw der Mann den er Vater nennen sollte, war ein vollgesogener Schwamm. Bier und Whiskey machten den Hauptbestandteil seines Körpers aus. Und dieser Körper war ziemlich am Ende. Nein, er war am Ende. 16 jahre nach dem Tot der Mutter, nach etlichen Kisten Bier und einigen barrels an J'Daniels, beschloss er, die nacht unter einem LKW zu verbringen, und plazierte seinen Kopf direkt vor den Hinterrädern. Das ergebnis dieser Heldentat, war eine 3 m große Pfütze, aus allerhand flüssigem, was sich üblicherweise in einem Schädel so aufhält. Musste im endeffekt den selben effekt haben, wie auf einen halb leeren Tetrapak mit Milch zu springen. Naja, Daniel jedenfalls, wurde von einem Heim zum nächsten geschickt. Und das nicht weger kleinen Bagatellen, sondern der pure Hass, Scharf wie ein Whikey auf der zunge, ließen in Taten vollbringen, bei denen jeder Richter den Schwanz einzieht. So hat er mit 17, eine 15 jährige Mitbewohnerin seines ersten Heimes so brutal gefickt, das er ihr das Schambein brach, als er versuchte, eine Weinflasche in das Mädchen einzuführen. Ihre Laben mussten genäht werden und Sie befindet sich in einer Klinik für Atheisten. So wechselte er Heime wie Unterwäsche, verprügelte da mal einen Jungen, weger eines T-shirts, folterte die katze eines Hausmeisters und zu guter letzt zündete er das Bett seines Zimmergenossen an, den er vorher an jenes mit draht gefesselt hatte. Verurteilen konnte man ihn nicht, da er immer wieder dem richter das erzählte was er hören wollte, und dieser immer wieder die gleichen Leiern schluckte. Das letzte Ventil, das ihm jetz noch blieb, war Koks, Heroin und Gras. Die Wohnung in Neuperlach war alles andere als geräumig, aber das störte einen Suchtler nur wenig. Was aber störte war dieser verfickte Junkee, der sich einbildete etwas von dem leckeren Koks ab zubekommen. Früher hatte er solche Menschen im Englischen Garten aufs übelste Verprügelt, und sie anschließend ihres Geldes und deren Drogen beraubt. ABer dieses Arschloch hier, hatte ausser seinem beschissenem Leben garnichts anzubieten. Ein Grund mehr, ihn einfach aus dem Fenster zu werfen. "eey Danny wir sind doch kumpels," er rückte auf die Couch zu Daniel "wir sind für einander da. Du gibst mir Koks, das ich von meinem H Affen wegkomm, ich geb dir Freundschaft! na alter was sagst du dazu?" Sein Arm, ein dreckiger, angestochener Arm, legte er um den Nacken von Daniel, der ihm ruckzuk mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Nase Schlug. Ein lauter Schrei beschrieb die Scene passend. "PASS AUF DU WICHSER! ICH bin nicht dein FREUND, ICH bin nicht für DICH da! VErpiss dich sofort aus MEINER Wohnung, sonst bringe ich dich um ARSCHLOCH, ICH BRINGE DICH UM!!" Mit diesem Satz stürtzte er sich auf den hageren Junkee, platzierte einen Faustschlag nach dem anderen direkt auf desen schon gebrochenes Nasenbein. Aus seinem Mund quoll blut, vermengt mit einigen Stöhnern und Wortlauten, die immer leiser wurden. Daniel hingegen, schlug immer fester und immer schneller zu. Das Blut spritze ihm gen Wangen und Stirn. Der Kiefer löste sich nun von der rechten seite seines gesichtes und hang lose, blutend aus seinem verunstaltetem Gesicht heraus. Langsam ermüdeten seine Arme, und die Schläge wurden immer zarter. "da siehste.....wichserwchwein, fuckin Wichserschwein........... da siehste mal..............." Daniel stammelte noch eine halbe Stunde lang so weiter, angelehnt, an dem Toten, der seinen letzen Atemzug schon vor geraumer zeit tat. Jetz war das Maß der Dinge erreicht. Zwei Lines Koks, so lang wie ein Bleistift lagen bereit. Daniel Forster zog sich das Pulver so schnell es ging in die Nebenhöhlen. Sein Puls raste. Und sein leben, was traurig begann, musste ja eben auch so enden. Bevor er aus dem Fenster sprang, Schnitt er sich noch die Unterarme der länge nach mit einer Glasscheibe auf. Und zum ersten mal spürte er Hoffnung, bevor er am Bordstein zerbrach. Kategorie:Autor =G8=krizzler